Draculaura
'' '' "I can recite all the elements in reverse order, wanna hear?" -Draculaura in "Fear the Book" Draculaura is the 1,600 year old daughter of Dracula. She is a 'vegan' vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood or eat meat, and she appears to be hemophobic, which means she is afraid of and cannot even say the word, "blood" without fainting. She is called "Lala" by her friends and her boyfriend Clawd Wolf, who is her best friend Clawdeen's older brother. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry in the webisodes. Personality Draculaura is very sweet, friendly, happy and kind to her friends. She smiles often, and talks a lot. She was one of the first Monster High students to help Frankie realize that she would fit in at the school. Draculaura can be easily distracted, which makes her prone to accidents and mixed information. She also falls in love easily, such as with Heath Burns in "The Hot Boy", or "the Perfect Guy" in "Horrorscope". Portrayals In the webisodes and the Monster High special "New Ghoul @ School", Draculaura's voice is provided by Debi Derryberry. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The vampire girl is played by Melanie Mah. Classic Monster Draculaura is the daughter of Dracula. While it was originally presumed that her father and the titular character of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula were the same person, Draculaura's School's Out Diary states that her father was already an ancient vampire "when togas were first coming into fashion",The comment about togas is possibly a reference to the wise Roman vampire Marius from Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles book series. and that the famous Dracula we know of today was a lesser vampire who stole Draculaura's father's identity and wreaked havoc until he was destroyed, which Draculaura views as his just desserts. Draculaura's design nevertheless borrows a great deal from the appearance of Bela Lugosi as this "impostor" Dracula. [[Wikipedia:Dracula (1931 film)|The Dracula film]], directed by Tod Browning, was released by Universal in 1931. It is based on the stage play of the same name by Hamilton Deane and John L. Balderston, which in turn is based on [[Wikipedia:Dracula|the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker]]. There was a sequel released in 1936 titled Dracula's Daughter'' starring Gloria Holden as Countess Marya Zaleska. While Draculaura may not be based directly on the Gloria Holden character, her character design takes many cues from traditional portrayals of Dracula and vampire-related characters; her skin is pale, she has visible fangs and dark hair, and she speaks with a light Romanian/Transylvanian accent. Additionally, the narrator of the famous pre-''Dracula vampire story Carmilla is named Laura, a possible influence on Draculaura's own name. Her pointed ears may be a nod to Max Schrek's Count Orlok from [[Wikipedia:Nosferatu|the 1922 film Nosferatu]]. Relationships Family Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her Victorian dresses for back-to-school clothes)Draculaura's Diary, July 21st. Every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking bloodDraculaura's Diary, August 25th. Her School's Out diary reveals that Draculaura is in fact Dracula's adoptive daughter, not biological, and that he took in her and her mother "when no one else would". She also reveals that her father is not the Dracula that Bram Stoker wrote aboutDraculaura's School's Out Diary, October 12th. In the books, she lives with her parents (her father is leader of the RADs), her grandparents and other relatives. Ghoul Next Door mentions that she has an uncle. Friends Draculaura is beast friends with Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. Pet Draculaura's pet is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects, like mosquitoes. Romance Draculaura often forms crushes on many different boys. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited." However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fright"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next webisode. She was also attracted to a mysterious student known as "The Perfect Guy" in the webisode "Horrorscope". His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. She also dated Valentine in the past. Draculauraheath1.png|Draculaura & Heath Burns dance in "New Ghoul @ School". Theperfectguy1.png|Draculaura and The Perfect Guy. Vamp_and_were.jpg Facebook - Draculaura poem Clawd.jpg|Draculaura's poem for Clawd, as uploaded on Facebook. Val3.png|Draculaura with her valentine, Valentine. m In her diary, she had a crush on Jackson Jekyll, which seemed to be reciprocated. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening datesDraculaura's School's Out Diary. Draculaura has been officially dating Clawd Wolf since "Fear Pressure" and the 'School's Out' diaries. Draculaura began to see Clawd in a different light after Frankie pitched the idea of going to the dance with him instead of settling for Heath Burns. She seemed nervous about the idea of dating her best friend's brother, but they all made their peace with it in the end. She also had a cush on DJ Hyde, but said that she would get over it when she noticed that Hyde liked Frankie. By the third book, she and Clawd had developed a secret relationship. She also seems to like a vampire named Valentine in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Draculaura in the Monster High books In the ''Monster High'' book series, Draculaura is often called Lala by her friends, while Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having make-up smudges, because she can't see her reflection, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair (which matches her makeup and outfits), and fangs. Draculaura is a vegan in both the books and the webisodes. At one point she was complaining to Blue (Lagoona) that there was a lack of vegan options in the cafeteria (a reference to her pet peeve), and her consuming iron supplements. According to her, Melody's family rented their house from Lala's grandparents. In Ghoul Next Door she takes part in the documentary of the same name. But her part of the documentary is audio only, and pictures were put in her place, due to her not showing up on film. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, she is sent out to her grandparents' house, much to her dismay. However, she shows up at Clawdeen's hideout with her father's permission, where she develops a crush on Clawd and even convinces him to let her give him a mohawk. She is present at Clawdeen's party, where she flaunts her RAD status. Back And Deader Than Ever, to be released in May 2012, will feature Draculaura as the central character. Her chapters feature her fighting against her father's plan to establish a RAD-only school. Draculaura's Official Facebook Description Draculaura is a vegetarian vampire. (I know, it’s totally fangtastic, right?) She’s 1,599 years old and the daughter of Count Dracula, but don’t expect to find any all black outfits in her wardrobe. Instead she prefers to splash in some cheery pink and accessorize with her frilly umbrella, which makes it so much easier to walk in the sun. It really sucks that she can’t see her reflection in the mirror – I mean how does she know if her makeup and hair are just right? Of course, she has over one thousand years of practice. Oh, and she has a scary-cute pet bat, Count Fabulous, who she’s always dressing up in the cutest little outfits! Dolls Basic Draculaura wears a pink vest over a dark shirt with frilly sleeves and collar, and pink boots with lattice-patterned laces and dark tights. She also wears a short white frilly skirt with black lace underneath. She carries an umbrella with her, which she uses if she forgets her sunscreen. She has safety pin earrings, and a pink jeweled necklace which she wears over her lace cravat. Her long hair is tied in two pigtails with hot pink streaks in her hair. Dawn of the Dance Draculaura wears a pink velvet strapless dress with separate pink sleeves and a white ruffle. Her accessories are a white collar, a pink purse with a transparent rhinestone on it, and a white heart-shaped hat with a small black veil. Her shoes are black with pink heart shaped inverted heels. Her hair is tied in one ponytail down at the side. Gloom Beach Draculaura wears a black one-piece bathing suit with pink hearts and straps, and a frilly top. She wears a yellow wrap with pink polka dots around her waist, pink sunglasses, and black sandals with pink and yellow straps. Her hair is down and she wears pink lipstick. She also has yellow bow earrings on. Her accessory is a bottle of SPF 500 sun-scream. Dead Tired Draculaura wears a pink blouse with polka-dots and matching pants. The rest of her shirt has a lighter shade of pink with black bow on a white collar . Her pants have the lighter shade of pink belt with a bow. Her slippers have pink fuzzy, heart shaped, bat with black wings.She also has a pink eye mask with white polka dots. School Clubs Draculaura is Monster High's school reporter and president of the newspaper club, and she wears a light pink skinny striped shirt with puffy sleeves, pink and black suspenders with hot pink puffy capris, and white knee socks with pink designs around it and dark pink and black heeled ankle boots. She also wears a little pink hat and carries a pink camera with a little pink heart on the end. School's Out Draculaura wears a white balloon sleeved shirt with pink lining at the wrists and a pink bow tied at the collar and below decorated with pink polka dots. She wears a pink ruffled knee length dress while the front is a pink, black and yellow plaid pattern with yellow buttons at the sides. Her hair in two high curled ponytails. She also wears yellow tights with pink polka dots with pink and black striped shoes with yellow button stacked heels. Her parasol is pink with black lace lining, spider webbed patterns all the way around with red hearts at the top and a pink heart handle with bat wings at the sides, she also has a black coffin-shaped purse with a heart on it. Killer Style 114993001 A M.jpg|'Killer Style' Draculaura doll Day at the maul single draculaura by shaibrooklyn-d4fdss6.png|'Killer Style' Draculaura art *'Line:' Killer Style *'Release:' June 2010 :Draculaura wears a long sleeved white turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with red lining and little pink hearts. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. She also wears fish-nets tights under black knee-socks. Her shoes are entirely pink with bow ankle straps and wedge heels engraved with hearts. She wears her hair down with her bangs brushed to the side. She finalizes her look with pink bow-decorated skullette earrings hanging down along her cheek. :The doll comes with a Count Fabulous real-life sized keychain, a real-life sized pink brush and a pink doll stand. :A more detailed version of the outfit was released in the Day at the Maul clothing pack. The keychain was also released as part of the Freaky Ring & Mirror series. Day at the Maul Mh fashion pack by mh maria-d3f0nyo.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Draculaura outfit 263467 193868493996076 100001187797176 488399 2993906 n.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Draculaura art *'Line:' Day at the Maul *'Release:' July 2010 :Draculaura wears a long sleeved white turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with red lining and little pink hearts. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. She also wears fish-nets tights under black knee-socks, which have pink bows on them. Her shoes are pink with bow ankle straps and silver wedge heels engraved with hearts. She wears her hair down with her bangs brushed to the side and a pink heart-shaped hair clip to the other side. She finalizes her look with pink bow-decorated white skullette earrings hanging down along her cheek. :The outfit comes with a pink heart-shaped purse with three pink bows down the center, a pink drink and two shopping bags, one of M&H and one of XIII. :The oufit was sold in a pack with clothes and accessories for Frankie Stein and accessories for Clawdeen Wolf. Draculaura's clothes were also released in simplified form as part of the 'Killer Style' line. Go Monster High Team!!! Draculaura wears the basic fearleading outfit, with long sleeves and pink fishnets underneath the dress. Her hair is shorter, tied back into two buns Classroom A Classroom edition of Draculaura was announced at the same time as Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps. Her class was revealed to be Drama. However, since then nothing has been heard of this doll, leaving its current status and future uncertain. She seems to wear a black and pink Victorian dress with her hair down and parted. Sweet 1600 S1600 Draculaura.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Draculaura doll 390985 309773932372980 171343356216039 1553427 1748406332 n.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Draculaura art *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 :Draculaura wears a black, shoulderless party dress with a metallic pink heart pattern. The flouncy skirt is accentuated with a layer of bows, frills and lace around the bottom. She has a bow-shaped band around her waist. The top is adorned with a translucent shaul, which has a black batwinged heart on it, and a netted heart stitched over Draculaura's chest. Her shoes have pink wedge heels that are made to look like cake through the appearance of black frosting dripping down the side. The shoes also are decorated with black bows alongside the ankle straps and batwinged hearts on the tips. She has long, pink earrings stylized to read "sweet" and "1600" and a pink tiara to match that puts her hair into a large poof. Her heart-shaped beauty mark sports the text "1600". :The doll comes with a vampire mouth-shaped purse, a black and pink birthday cake, an extra skirt, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a real-life sized pink key to unlock the ''Monster High Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone of iPod Touch. Skull Shores Skull Shores Draculaura wears what looks a combination of a pink and white striped sailor suit and a one-piece bathing suit. She has a small sailor's hat to go with it and a black, translucent cover-up. Notes * Cleo de Nile refers to her as a "gossip ghoul". * Her fashion style is a mix of Victorian and Japanese Gothic Lolita. Mostly all of her outfits include lace and hearts. * Because she's a vampire her reflection can't be seen. However in some webisodes, some parts of her reflection can be shown in various forms. It's also been mentioned that there's an iCoffin app that allows you to take pictures of vampires.[[Dawn Of The Dance Box Diaries|Clawdeen Wolf's Dawn of the Dance diary]] * Draculaura mentioned in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Cyrano de Ghoulia" that her dad won't let her date until she's 1700. This didn't stop her from going steady with Clawd Wolf in season 2 or hanging out with other boys prior. * According to the Monster High website, Draculaura is the president of two MH school clubs: Drama Club and Newspaper Club. * She carries an umbrella when she is in daylight because like most vampires she will burn in the sun. * The head of Draculaura's animation model was recycled for the short-haired green girl for the Comic-Con vote. * Her birthday is on February 14, Valentine's Day. * In Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love, Draculuara didn't have the 1600 on her cheeks like her Sweet 1600 doll. Draculaura's Gallery Height.jpg|Fearleading squad Draculauramakeup.png|Draculaura after Cleo helped her makeup DraculauraRoses.png|Draculaura recieving roses. draculauragloom.JPG|Draculaura Gloom Beach outfit Draculaura-Photo-Finish-monster-high-club-14845778-750-419.jpg|Draculaura has a bad hair day! MH-Opening-monster-high-19827965-617-341.jpg|Draculaura eating popcorn. Monster High.jpg|Draculaura with her BFFs in the theme song. Draculaura 50.jpg Coffin bed 2.jpg|Draculaura's Bed/Coffin Pretty Draculaura.JPG|"Oh great, it's my turn!" gofetch.jpg 6.jpg|Draculaua in the New Ghoul @ School Draculaura meat face.jpg|Draculaura with meat on her face. 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827783-450-310.jpg|Draculaura in the Fright Song Music Video The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846244-622-401.jpg|"Time to check the makeup" Draculaura-monster-high-3-20056071-347-600.jpg|Draculaura Prototype Draculaura HigherDeaducation.jpg|Draculaura in the Higher Deaducation Advert Draculara11.png 81TxO0BboqL. AA1500 .jpg|Draculaura and Clawd Wolf couple dolls Draculaura fashions by mh maria-d415sed.jpg|Draculaura's fashion pack from "School Clubs" line: Newspaper Club Gf.jpg|Draculaura journalist 409.png|Draculaura in the dream MH-s2ep9 01s.jpg MH-s2 06s.jpg MH scarysun03.jpg|Draculaura on the Gloom Beach MH-monster-high-19735776-270-387.jpg Draclu.png 500px-Cakegroup.png MHDLSOC.jpg|Draculaura School's Out costume MHDLC.jpg|Draculaura costume 113.jpg|Draculaura Car cula.jpg|Draculaura listening to Clawd's story GoodBatFabulous - Draculaura trance.jpg|Think like a bat. Draculaura_FSOutfit.png|Draculaura in her Fear Squad Outfit MH DT Lagoona.png SS Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura Skull Shore Doll DraculauraLocker.PNG|Draculaura having trouble putting her "things" in her locker. Draculauraegg1.jpg|Draculaura And Healt Burns 320810_10150306252982481_225525412480_8369299_655946616_n.jpg Untitledg.jpg Untitledgggggttt.jpg|Draculaura Dawn Of The Dance Cartoon 123784638274111.png|Frankie Stein Dawn Of The Dance,Draculaura and clawdeen wolf basic 6.JPG|Draculaura Dead Tired Cartoon 5.JPG|Draculaura Dead Tired Cartoon Face 18.JPG|Draculaura School Out and Clawd Wolf in the fritgh on 382053 309777525705954 171343356216039 1553443 1955185029 n.jpg|Draculaura and Clawd Wolf photo in black and white Draculaura with Bat.png|Draculaura upside down Group Hug.png 90342809385000000 m.png|Draculaura,Frankie Stein,Cleo de Nile,Clawdeen Wolf Fearledings And Nefera de Nile 77667766711.PNG|Clawdeen Wolf,Cleo de Nile,Frankie Stein and Draculaura Fearledings Draculaura Bats.PNG 116152_A_L.jpg|Roadster in the box Monster-High-Dead-Tired-Draculaura-Doll-620x620.jpg|Draculaura Dead Tired Doll Doll Frankie Box - Copy.jpg|Draculaura walking in the maul doll in the box N.jpg|Draculaura School Out Cartoon/Outfit 388820_232561760154979_100002034693740_533851_894505799_n.jpg|Draculaura Skull Shore Doll In The Box 405576_223142684437405_100002250250452_515036_2044085108_n.jpg|Draculaura in Valentine Special 864052_1319568757229_full.jpg 6758127267 820862441f b.jpg|Clawd Wolf,Cleo de Nile,Deuce Gorgon,Lagoona Blue(Cake),Holt Hyde,Draculaura,Clawdeen Wolf,Ghoulia Yelps And Frankie Stein on the anniversary a Draculaura 381222_169569559817373_100002929903101_283309_1791009763_n.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Vampires Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dead Tired Category:Gloom Beach Category:School's Out Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Killer Style Category:Day at the Maul Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Skull Shores